


Steve's Problem

by Oversoul159



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chikan, Come Inflation, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Gangbang, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Harassment, Slut Shaming, Swallowing urine, Teen Pregnancy, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159
Summary: Steve keeps getting raped. And...he kinda, sorta likes it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm basically going to do a series of random one shots or connected stories with that plot summary. As far as I'm concerned, Steve is the biggest slut to have ever slutted.

Steve had a problem.

 

Though, calling it just a “problem” was being more generous than Bucky was normally. If he was being truly honest, he’d be calling it “a goddamn issue, Jesus fucking Christ, Rogers, get your shit together!”

 

But, unfortunately for them both, Bucky also had a “problem.” One that made it much harder to deal with Steve’s problem.

 

Like nearly every “problem” they’ve ever run into, this one originated with Steve, so that’s where we’ll start.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Steve and Bucky had technically,  _ officially _ , started dating on a winter day when they were twelve. They had been lounging together on the couch, Steve sitting with his back against the arm rest so that his legs were on Bucky’s lap because it was warmer that way and Bucky had an arm resting on the back of Steve’s neck because Steve’s hair was always kind of soft and he liked messing with it absentmindedly.

 

Bucky’s younger sister Rebecca had wandered into the room and glanced at them on her way to grab a book off the dining room table. 

 

“You guys realize you’re dating right?”

 

Their heads had swiveled over to her with twin looks of blushing, horrified realization. And when they looked at it other in confusion for confirmation and saw their own expression staring right back? Well, their faces only got redder.

 

“I  _ told _ you they didn’t know!” Rebecca called out as she made her way back out of the room, to be greet with a cacophony of shouted “What!”s, “Seriously?”s, and “How do you  _ not _ figure that out?” from the rest of Bucky’s sisters.

 

It was hard to feel the thankfulness towards the girls for that (deeply needed) push to finally get them together under the crushing weight of the many “fuck you”s they’d felt at all the teasing that they got for that.

 

\----xxxx----

 

The actual problem started a couple years later. 

 

Puberty had hit Steve like a truck, changing him from an asthmatic, wiry, short kid into a teenager that looked like he should be the star player on several different teams. 

 

And that garnered attention.

 

It was once again winter, though this time Steve was fourteen. Bucky had left for his part time job while Steve had stayed late with the art club. So he was stuck trying to get home on a way too crowded subway during rush hour.

 

He probably should have left earlier.

 

Regardless, he was already there, right?

 

Steve was pressed up against one of the poles, too many people crowded around him to even lean away enough to stop it from pressing against his breastbone. He was spacing out, mentally will the subway to move faster, when he felt it.

 

A brush against his ass.

 

But that was probably nothing. There were bodies pressed all over him, after all. 

 

But then it happened again. And he could distinctly feel something...solid rubbing up against his asscheek. He tried to tell himself that the dude probably had a gun or a weird cell phone but then there were hands clutching his hips and bringing him back to rub his ass up and down on what was clearly an erection.

 

Steve bit his lip, silently panicking. What should he even do at a time like this? The rattling of the subway was too loud for him to tell this guy off without shouting, causing a scene he  _ did not _ want to deal with. And there wasn’t even enough room for him to use his arms to shove back against this guy.

 

So he prepared himself to just deal with it. He’d let this guy get off on his ass and then just go on with his day. 

 

No big deal, right?

 

Steve closed his eyes tightly, forcing himself to breathe deeply and carefully as he was forced to grind his ass against that fat cock. There was a brief pause where, for a moment, Steve thought the guy might have finished, but then that cock was back again, rubbing even harder. It took all of ten seconds for him to realize that the guy had pulled his cock out of his pants and was rubbing the bare member against him, leaking precum onto his pants. 

 

But of course he molester couldn’t stop there. Steve really shouldn’t have been surprised to find him pants being yanked down. Or to have a hand suddenly coming up to cover his mouth while another gripped that precum slicked cock and started to force it inside him.

 

Steve choked on his breath as he was penetrated, his tight hole being forced to accommodate a grown man’s cock, much longer and thicker than the teenage cock he’d gotten used to taking. 

 

Despite knowing full well that there was nowhere for him to get away to, Steve wiggled as much as he was able to at least  _ try _ . He had no idea that all he was accomplishing was to make that cock’s journey all the more pleasurable. It seemed to take forever for the man’s cock to finally bury itself balls deep inside of him, the man resting flush against Steve’s back.

 

And then he started thrusting. The thrusts were shallow, thanks to the lack of room, but no less fast or hard. It became very clear very quickly that Steve’s body was nothing more than a breathing masturbatory aid to this man. Steve closed his eyes tightly and just prayed that it would all be over quickly. 

 

But you know what they say, be careful what you wish for.

 

The man’s thrusts grew faster, the guy’s facial hair rough against the back of Steve’s neck. Steve let out a muffled whimper, shuddering through it. 

 

And then he realized: the man was fucking him  _ bareback _ .

 

Steve’s eyes shot open wide and he renewed his attempts at trying to wiggle away. Although he hadn’t been a virgin for some time, he and Bucky  _ always _ used condoms, Steve hating the side effects he felt the one time they’d tried birth control. If this man came inside him, he could…

 

Steve wiggled harder, pressing himself harder into the pole.

 

“Ugh, yeah...fuck, you really want this load, don’t you, baby?” The man grunted into his ear, all but lost in his pleasure. Steve tried to shake his head, wiggling harder but it just had the opposite effect:

 

It had the man moaning loudly in his ear and knotting him, stretching his asshole out impossibly further as he was pumped full of seed. Steve had no way of know just how virile this man was. Or how fertile his running dive into puberty had made him.

 

“God, you were made for this, princess. You take it so easily, bet you were just  _ waiting _ for someone to take this ass for a ride…” the man sighed into Steve’s hair.

 

And then came the announcement that there would be a one hour delay due to a police issue a couple stops down.

 

But all Steve could think about was the sharp twitching and rehardening of the cock in his ass at that statement and the feel of the goateed man against the back of his neck.

 

\----xxxx----

 

An hour and a half later, Steve waddled out of the subway clutching his swollen belly, his ass plugged up with a large wadded up handkerchief, never having seen the face of the possible father of his children. It didn’t occur to him to try and empty out in the station’s restroom, so he simply waddled home, face red as he tried to ignore the looks and sneers from other pedestrians, no doubt assuming that he was already close to term with his children at an obviously young age.

 

He got home flushed and panting, stomach cramping painfully. 

 

“Hey, Stevie! Welcome bac-” Bucky froze, just staring at his best friend, so obviously bloated with cum. “What...what happened?” he asked.

 

Steve bit his lip and recounted the story, still standing in the hallway clutching his stomach. He couldn’t admit it out loud, but he hated himself for how turned on he was, telling the story. Just recounting how some strange adult man had seen his body and deemed it ready for free use. How he’d had no choice but to allow that man to fill him with four painfully heavy loads of cum. How, thanks to being Catholic, he wouldn’t be able to chance an abortion, leaving him to deliver and raise this stranger’s brood.

 

And when he looked up, having fallen to his knees to take some of the weight off, Bucky was staring at him wide eyed.

 

With a hard on.

 

Bucky blinked several times rapidly, looking away and then back. He swallowed thickly. 

 

“I’m sorry, Stevie, I just…” Bucky crossed the hallway to him, yanked down his pants and shoved his cock down Steve’s throat. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he rambled, despite fucking into Steve’s harder and faster by the second. “Just let me-” He grunted loudly as he knotted his boyfriend’s mouth, clutching Steve’s head with both hands.

 

“I’m so sorry, Stevie. I want to be angry for you but...when I saw you, looking like that...I can’t blame him for doing this to you. God, I wish I’d done it  _ first _ , I’m so sorry,” he mumbled as he came, swelling Steve out further with his teenage seed.

 

And Steve...whether from the lack of oxygen or the increase in pressure or just hearing his best friend acknowledge that he would have raped him given half the chance...well, Steve came in his pants. He closed his eyes tightly, whining around the cock in his throat, causing Bucky’s cock to twitch and surge, another wave of cum being squeezed out.

 

When they finally parted, they stared at each other uncertainly. As much as they would like to think that this would be a one time thing, they knew better.

 

They had an issue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For casjowar, who gave me the idea for this chapter!

Steve resisted the urge to bite his lip, sitting up as straight as he could at the moment. 

 

This was his fourteenth job interview, the last two months spent facing rejection after rejection.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Bucky had told him to get a job. That it simply wasn’t smart or feasible for Steve to continue going to school knocked up like this. That, while Bucky loved him, they weren’t married and one man’s job wasn’t going to be enough to support the two of them.

 

Or the eleven children currently stretching out his once tight frame.

 

The problem with being that stupidly pregnant was that no one wanted to take a chance on him. After all, in a few short months he would be essentially bed bound under the weight of this stranger’s litter. And after that, well...after that he’d have eleven children to raise. 

 

And even if he was able to continue working, just looking at the faces of the people interviewing him (especially the alphas but even the betas and omegas), it was clear that they thought that someone  _ that _ fertile was just going to get knocked up again as soon as possible.

 

Steve didn’t know it at the time, but they were right.

 

\----xxxx----

 

So, by the time Steve interviewed as an personal assistant at Stark Industries, he was pretty much ready to do anything. He was only four months pregnant but already swollen as if he’d been nearing full term with twins. He needed a way to make money fast!

 

So he ignored the chill that ran down his spine at the way Tony Stark leered at him from across the table. Honestly, the man was kind of a letch, only glancing at his face once before settling on staring at his stomach and growing tits for the rest of the interview.

 

“You look almost ready to pop. Should you really be looking for a job this late into your pregnancy?”

 

Steve blushed slightly, forcing himself not to look away. “I’m actually only four months along.” At Stark’s wide eyed look, Steve straightened up further. “But I’m a hard worker and I intend to work for as long as possible! I can also take care of a lot of the planning aspects of this job remotely, so I won’t even need to leave the office that often!”

 

But Stark looked like he was only barely listening, still staring intently at his stomach. “Four months along...with how many?”

 

Steve actually did bite his lip that time. He took a deep breath and forced himself to answer. “Eleven, sir.”

 

“Holy shit! Are you serious?!” 

 

Steve nodded, wrapping his arms around his stomach protectively. “It’s fine though! I promise I’ll make it work. Please...just give me a chance…”

 

Stark sighed softly before leaning back in his seat. “You know what? I’m a humanitarian. I help people. So, why not? You’re hired.”

 

Steve lit up, a wide smile growing on his face. With some effort, he stood up to shake Stark’s hand. “Thank you so, so much, sir! You won’t regret this, I swear!”

 

\----xxxx----

 

And he was right. Tony Stark absolutely did not regret hiring Steve Rogers.

 

Though Steve Rogers might regret getting hired by Tony Stark.

 

Unlike Steve, Tony was coming into the situation with eyes wide open. The moment the knocked up blond had entered the room, Tony had recognized him. Tony never forgot the shape of a nice ass, after all. But his initial reaction was...disinterest with a hint of lust and irritation. 

 

You see, Tony trusted his nose. No matter how soft the scent, he was usually very good at picking a fertile omega out of a crowd. But clearly he’d been wrong with this one. Clearly he’d sunk his cock into an omega that had long since been bred by someone else. 

 

Which was such a fucking shame considering how nicely he was filling out.

 

But when Tony heard that Steve was  _ not _ overly due, only four months along...he had to cross his legs to keep from cuming right then and there. Never, in his wildest dreams, had he expected this. One or two, maybe up to four on a good day...but  _ eleven? _

 

And, more than that, it was clear that the kid didn’t even recognize him! Steve had no idea that the dick that had so utterly ruined him belonged to his new boss.

 

Tony would have  _ liked _ to say that nothing more came of it. That he was content with watching Steve grow larger and larger by the day, living proof of Tony’s virility. But no.

 

Tony may be a humanitarian but that didn’t mean he was  _ good _ at it.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Steve seemed to fall into this weird category where he was almost alarmingly clever for his age while also being super, super trusting.

 

What kind of Alpha would Tony be if he didn’t take advantage of that?

 

\----xxxx----

 

Tony was nothing if not clever so, as much as he wanted to just sink his cock into the young omega right away, he waited.

 

Instead, he had Steve bending over at every opportunity, to pick this up or file those papers. And then, when standing up straight again was difficult, Tony fondled him under the guise of “helping.”

 

But just because he couldn’t have some fun immediately, didn’t mean that no one could. So he spread the word: How he’d gotten this pretty omega pregnant, how he’d come to work for Tony while completely oblivious and, most importantly, just how good a fuck Steve was.

 

And then he started sending Steve out on errands.

 

\----xxxx----

 

On a Monday, Steve came back almost alarmingly wide, a wet stain just barely visible on the back of his dark slacks.

 

(Steve had been sent to deliver the final version of a contract to a development firm on the other side of the city. Not having a car or being given access to one, Steve had taken the subway again, just as Tony knew he would. On his way back, the Odinson brothers had caught sight of him easily. With Thor at the front and Loki at the back, they had crowded and nudged him until they had gotten him to the very back of the rearmost subway car. 

 

They had taken turns at first, Loki working him open with slick fingers while Thor muffled the omega with four thick fingers stretching open his mouth. Loki, with the longer but thinner cock, had slipped in first and had found himself quickly driven to orgasm by Steve’s squirming combined with his twitching tightness. Once Loki’s knot had gone down enough for him to slip out, the blond was swiftly spun around so that Thor’s meaty member could take its place. But then, after each had managed to fill him with two loads, they couldn’t help but feel that Steve had gotten a little loose. 

 

So they forced themselves in at the same time, actually managing to cum three times each that way: the first after merely three thrusts and the others more slowly. By the time they finally let Steve go, shoving an empty half liter bottle of soda up his ass to keep him plugged, nearly four hours had passed and they’d ridden the subway from beginning to end twice.)

 

Upon seeing his assistant looking so full of seed, Tony had frowned deeply (inwardly giddy) and, with a sigh, reprimanded Steve for taking so long and ordered him to go get cleaned up in Tony’s private bathroom.

 

Which may or may not happen to have cameras installed in it.

 

When Steve finally returned, mostly empty but still smelling lightly of jizz, Tony had rolled his eyes and said, “Try to keep your legs closed, will you? You’re already knocked up, you don’t need to try again.”

 

Steve turned bright red and for a moment looked as if he were going to protest before just nodding sharply and looking away.

 

\----xxxx----

 

On a Wednesday, Steve was sent down to security to get information on a recent break in that had been stopped swiftly within minutes. The head security officer, a female alpha named Natasha had gone over everything with him while remaining seated, even allowing him to take notes. Just when he was about to leave, the alpha had accidentally dropped her walkie talkie, the device skidding on the tile to rest under her desk.

 

“Oh! I have some pretty bad back issues. I hate to ask, but would you be a dear and get that for me?” she asked.

 

Ever polite to women and strangers in general, Steve immediately agreed despite his girth. When he was under the desk, he suddenly found himself being crowded towards the back of the desk as the alpha pulled her chair in, bracketing him.

 

If it hadn’t been so dark under that desk, he might have thought twice about saying, “Um, hey? I’m still under-” only to have a thick cock shoved down his throat. A little device was attached to his nose, somehow allowing him to breathe despite the fact that the woman’s fat cock was stretching his throat in a way that was obscenely visible from the outside. When he put his hands on her thighs to try to push her away, they were yanked off of her thighs and handcuffed behind her back, making him unable to even pull away far enough to dislodge that cock from his throat, let alone get it out of his mouth.

 

He found himself stuck under there for nearly six hours, forced to swallow both her cum and urine as she went back to work. The only time he got out from under the desk was when she wheeled her chair back to get something from across the room, dragging him along with her and then back again.

 

Worse still were the snickers he’d heard that time, a man he couldn’t see telling Natasha to make sure that Steve didn’t end up comatose from the lack of oxygen like “the last one.” She had simply shrugged and, placing a hand over Steve’s eyes to keep them covered, tilted his head back just far enough to point out the breathing device on Steve’s nose.

 

The man had chuckled, offering a soft, “Atta girl,” before wandering off.

 

When Steve was finally released, near the end of his work day, he was so full that he couldn’t even stand. He had no idea how such a tiny woman could have so much come and piss inside her. When she helped him up (bending  _ quite easily _ to do so), he figured out why.

 

There were over a dozen of bottles of prune juice and water stacked on one side of the table next to a bottle of what seemed to be a sperm increaser.

 

Natasha got him up and dumped him into an already ready wheelchair and just sent him on his way.

 

When he got back upstairs, Tony had taken one look at him, wide enough that his knees were no longer visible and lips cherry red from use, and rolled his eyes hard.

 

“This was supposed to be a ten minute errand, Steve. What do you have to say for yourself?”

 

Steve had nothing to say for himself. Not because he felt guilty (though he certainly did), but because his throat was so sore and chaffed from used that he couldn’t muster up more than a soft whine.

 

Tony just shook his head. “This shit right here is why people think omegas are good for being nothing but cum dumpsters and breeding bunnies. You have to  _ try harder! _ I’m taking a chance on you, Steve!”

 

Steve nodded glumly at that. He swore to himself that he wouldn’t allow himself to get raped again.

 

\----xxxx----

 

On Friday, when Steve left to use the bathroom (a bunch of fetuses pressing up against his bladder meant this was a frequent enough occurrence that one could usually set a clock by it), he was standing at the urinal when another man entered the bathroom and took the space next to him.

 

The moment Steve was done pissing, he was grabbed by the arm, yanked into the nearest bathroom stall and fucked up against the wall.

 

As much as Clint liked a good convoluted plan, actually  _ seeing _ the knocked up whore in person meant that he was getting too hard too fast to really bother.

 

And that might not have been too big a deal if he hadn’t been just left there once Clint was done, on his knees with his head shoved into the toilet and leaking cum out of his ass, unable to see the line of men outside the stall that had very easily heard the rough fucking he’d just recieved. 

 

Apparently wall banging and loud grunts of “Fucking  _ take  _ it, you dumb bitch!” “Jesus, wish I’d been the one to knock you up first. No way I’d have let out off my cock or out of my house when I was done!” “You’re still so  _ tight _ , baby! You’re gonna squeeze my damn balls dry, aren’t you, slut?” was the kind of thing that attracted attention.

 

A lot of attention.

 

By the time he got back to the office, four hours later (having barely managed to slip out during a lull, covered in cum and leaking a trail down the hallway, only to be raped twice in the elevator he’d tried to take back upstairs before being released for good), Tony was standing at Steve’s desk with his arms crossed.

 

When Steve opened his mouth to make his excuses, pretty sure that being gangraped counted as a pretty decent one, Tony held up a hand and shook his head. 

 

“Look, I like you, but this isn’t working out. I can’t have you disappearing for hours at a time every other day and coming back looking...like a really cheap prostitute. I end up doing half of the work by myself which makes having an assistant fucking  _ pointless _ , doesn’t it?”

 

Steve’s eyes grew wide, already welling up with panicked tears. He’d only had this job for a  _ week _ and he was already fired?!

 

“No! No, please, Mr. Stark! I really need this job. I know that...it’s been a rough week but I  _ swear _ I’ll get better, okay? I can’t...I can’t afford to lose this job!”

 

“Look me in the eye  _ right now _ and tell me that you think you’re sure that you’re  _ never _ going be coming back to the office looking like a cum rag again,” Tony deadpanned.

 

Steve opened his mouth to say just that before realizing that, well, he’d promised himself that very same thing two days ago, hadn’t he? And look how that had worked out.

 

As if reading his mind, Tony just nodded and looked away.

 

“W-wait, please, sir! I’ll do anything, just give me another chance!”

 

Tony glanced back at the teenaged omega, inwardly pleased. He let out a long suffering sigh. He allowed himself a couple minutes to think/allow Steve to stew.

 

“Look...the way things stand now, it’s pretty obvious that you’re useless for anything other than taking dick,” he began, forcing himself not to smirk at the despair on the blonde's face. He stared at Steve for a moment longer before reaching down and unzipping his slacks, pulling out his thick half hard cock and letting it flop down against his thigh.

 

“If I’m going to keep you around, it looks like I’m going to have to play to your strengths.”

 

Steve stared at the cock before him, wide eyed like he’d never seen one before. “Wh-what? You want me to...I- I can’t do that!”

 

Tony just raised an eyebrow at him. “So you’re okay with taking everyone else’s dick but mine?”

 

“No! I-” he swallowed thickly, “I have a boyfriend…”

 

Tony didn’t even respond at first, just looking him up and down and raising an eyebrow. His eyes narrowed. “You can either get over her and shove this cock down that worn out throat of yours or get out of my building.”

 

Well, what choice did he really have?

 

So Steve walked over to his boss and knelt down, forcing himself to swallow that thing down. Despite all the fackfuckings he’d been subject to over the past couple of months, he still found himself choking hard on it and only staying down by sheer force of will. Fortunately, that force of will didn’t have to last for long as Tony was soon grabbing him by the head, doubling over and using his mouth like a well worn cock sleeve.

 

He spent the rest of his day on his knees or bent over his desk in service of his new job as Tony Stark’s dick milker.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Steve would like to say that at least, at the end of the day, he could leave all of this for the calm safety of home.

 

Home wasn’t much better.

 

Now that he was pregnant, Bucky was pushing him into more traditional roles around the house...for a certain level of traditional.

 

He was required to do all of the chores around the house now, as opposed to the even split of before. Bucky had assured him that it was going to be his responsibility to do those things even once he was so bloated that he could barely move.

 

He got a lot of practice with that. Before starting his job, Steve had spent his weekends bouncing his ass on Bucky’s dick until the alpha couldn’t even get hard anymore. After that, Steve was plugged up and set off to do chores around the house, even mowing the lawn and cleaning the gutters while Bucky unwound from his hard work week.

 

Weeknights were much the same but, instead of servicing Bucky with his ass, he was using his mouth and throat to get the other teen off. Every now and again, when the house was pretty clean, Steve was strapped down to his bed or to the toilet and spent the entire weekend (or, on three memorable occasions, the entire  _ week _ ) subsisting only on cum and piss, plugged up tight with a dildo up his ass and down his throat when not in use until the pain of it had him sobbing and begging for release. Something that often wasn’t given for several more hours after the fact.

 

Now that Steve was working and being raped several times a week, it was worse. There were times when Steve was grabbed and fucked the moment he stepped into the house. Times where, when his ass was too loose from the fuckings he’d received, Bucky would stretch him out further and fist him, shoving his cock inside alongside it so as to jack himself inside of Steve. Times where, after he had spent several hours fucking Steve into near unconsciousness, Bucky would plug Steve up and shove him into the nearest closet or pantry to have him out of the way so he could entertain friends. Bucky would pull him out for use again once his guests left, dumping his loads into Steve and then leaving him covered in cum and too bloated and exhausted to move, on the floor of the hallway or kitchen or living room to spend his night there.

 

Steve knew, for now, that he was just a cum rag. He knew that he was just a tool for people to use to drain their balls and keep their cocks clean. He simply hoped that once he had his kids and he was no longer a pregnant whore, things would get better.

 

A guy could dream, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Steve's pregnancy. That absolutely, totally, definitely, unquestionably will be the only time he ever has kids, guys. For real, ya'll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... almost feel bad.
> 
> (cackles maniacally)
> 
> Also, I'm going to be making more of an effort to respond to people (both here and on tumblr or kik). I tend to giggle happily and then fumble for the right words or outright forget to respond. Sorry!

The last couple months of Steve’s pregnancy seemed to pass in a blur. 

 

Maybe because, the larger he grew the more likely it was that he would end up blacking out while choking on a fat cock. Or maybe it was the literal buckets of cum almost constantly covering his face.

 

What mattered was that Steve was mentally counting down the days until his due date. He had managed to squirrel away enough money to buy three months worth of the strongest legal birth control he could get his hands on.

 

(The beta woman at the counter had blanched at his request and added in two more months worth for free. Considering that Steve had been just shy of six months along and only standing by sheer force of will, he couldn’t blame her.)

 

He even split them up and hid them away in  _ seven _ different locations. 

 

Seriously, every part of this  _ sucked.  _ He’d take constant nausea and oversensitivity over this nonsense in a heartbeat.

 

But none of that was any help while he was still pregnant. 

 

Even setting aside the issues of his actual pregnancy, his life seemed to be a weird grab bag of pros and cons now. 

 

By the time Steve was seven months along, even the force of Steve’s near-unshakable will wasn’t enough to move the weight of gravid belly, leaving him mostly immobile. Oddly enough, instead of taking advantage of his weakness, everyone was so much kinder.

 

Pregnancy hormones and general exhaustion made it impossible for Steve to realize that being upgraded from “the worn out cock sock of a perpetually horny teenager” to “generic cum dumpster and occasional piss pot” wasn’t really what most people would consider a kindness. 

 

At home, Bucky now cooked and cleaned. Well, Bucky cooked for himself. Steve’s diet pretty much consisted of semen and neonatal smoothies. And Bucky was pretty neat himself, so their wasn’t really much cleaning to be done with Steve confined to the guest bedroom.  _ But! _ But, Bucky also wiped him free of cum every morning, even unplugging him to drain out the excess cum every other day!

 

He had even gotten one of those breathing devices from Tony to keep Steve safe on the days that he fell asleep after fucking Steve’s throat without pulling out. Sure, Bucky was forgetting to pull out more and more often these days, but it was only because he was stressed with the babies incoming! And Steve’s throat was so tight, constantly twitching around Bucky’s cock and causing it to re harden over and over in his sleep, forcing load after load out of him! If it wasn’t for that, Bucky’s cock would soften up and slip right out on its own, you know?

 

But the biggest act of “kindness” was being allowed to keep his job. Unfortunately, Steve’s tenuous position in the company meant that he didn’t qualify for maternity leave. Tony, in his infinite grace, gave Bucky a large monetary gift to help support their family in addition to Steve’s paycheck. 

 

Of course it had nothing to do with the key that quietly passed hands. It had nothing to do with Bucky allowing Tony’s men to pick Steve up and cart him over to the office and leave him on a small bed so that anyone with permission could come in at any time and release their stress into him at any point in the work day. Only to deliver back, still wet from being hosed down and bloated with seed.

 

That was obviously irrelevant. 

 

What mattered was that Steve was nine months along and almost fucking  _ done _ with all of this nonsense. 

 

\----xxxx----

 

Steve went into labor on a Thursday morning. 

 

Steve gave birth on a Thursday afternoon. Not  _ that _ Thursday afternoon, but a Thursday two weeks later.

 

You see, the probably with being so obscenely bloated (both with children and cum) was that it took the smallest nudge to get things spewing from either end. To combat this and keep things neat, everyone had taken to stuffing thick long cock shaped plugs up Steve’s ass and/or down his throat when not in use. 

 

It meant that Steve could go days without being able to speak due to being plugged or only garbles rather than words coming out as he tried to swallow back the cum trying to come up. 

 

And did the babies do him a favor and stop growing? No, of course not. Babies, like cats, take orders from no one, least of all from their personal jungle gym. 

 

At times like this, Steve had to be grateful for very high tolerance for pain.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Thor was actually the one who noticed it. He was buried in Steve’s ass for the second time that day while his brother and Tony were trying to keep both of their cocks in Steve’s throat at the same time.

 

It was doable but clearly more of a hassle than it was worth.

 

But he was enjoying himself. Both from the pleasure of a good fuck and from the growing barbs being thrown back and forth by the two before him. He felt something weird against his cock head after a particularly deep thrust. It wasn’t quite a  _ bad _ weird, so he repeated the movement and kept his cock buried in nice and deep. It was a feat he’d managed to accomplish less and less as the months passed, Steve’s stomach usually in the way.

 

And he felt that weirdness again. It almost felt like a hand touching his cock. Thor had to resist outright laughing at the thought, sure the two before him would assume he was laughing at them. That weirdness shifted a little and Thor shivered. Because seriously, it really did feel like a little-

 

Thor blinked at stared down at Steve, more womb than person at that point if he was being honest.

 

“Stark?”

 

“Hmm? What?”

 

“How far along is your whore?”

 

Tony looked up at that, mostly confused and still trying to find a way to thrust in Steve’s throat without just popping out or getting stuck. “Like, nine months? Pretty close, I guess.”

 

“How close is ‘pretty close’?”

 

Tony frowned at the seriousness of Thor’s tone and even Loki was paying attention now. “... _ Why?” _

 

“I...there’s a hand on my cock.”

 

Loki and Tony stared at him blankly for a moment before blanching with impressive unison. They immediately pulled out of Steve’s throat, watching cum bubble out of his stretched open lips. Tony gave Steve’s face a couple of light pats until the teen bothered to open his eyes and blink at him blearily. 

 

“Hey...kiddo. Are you...are you maybe in labor? Blink once for no and twice for yes?”

 

Steve stared at him for a long moment, trying to get his brain to wrap around the words. Once it finally did, he blinked twice. 

 

Tony had not actually been aware of just how physically strong Thor was until the man pulled out and hefted Steve up into his arms like he was just a five gallon jug of water and took off running. “Have the car pulled around!” he called over his shoulder.

 

\----xxxx----

 

On the one hand, being in labor for two weeks  _ sucked. _ One the other hand, the babies all but fell out of him once he was actively pushing. The whole thing only took about an hour and a good third of that was the doctors forcing his legs closed to actually give them a chance to remove a child from the bed before the next one tumbled right into it.

 

Bucky sat beside his boyfriend a little breathless. Knowing that Steve was pregnant with eleven kids and actually seeing them…

 

He was suddenly  _ very _ grateful for the fact that Tony had already agreed to help pay for the care of all of these kids if it meant that he could knock Steve up next.

 

Tony thought he was being subtle. And, to be fair, he mostly was.

 

Steve, while intelligent, was also a bit of a dumb slut. He also couldn’t scent for shit. 

 

Bucky, with a sensitive nose and even keener eyes, knew from the day he’d met Tony Stark that this was the man who had fathered Steve’s children. So that day, he just smiled and leaned up close to whisper, “What,  _ eleven _ isn’t enough for you,  _ Daddy?” _

 

He had never seen a man turn to red so fast. But, to stop the no doubt creative lies from slipping forth, he stepped back and shrugged. “Dude, it’s fine. You’re not allowed to marry him though.”

 

They had an understanding now.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Steve healed pretty quickly. So quickly, in fact, that the doctors were kind of suspicious of it and decided to keep him for a while to make sure that he was neither faking his health or secretly dying from something that caused short term healing. Which meant that, instead of spending a bunch of time bonding with his babies, they were sent home with Bucky and a (possibly literal) army of caretakers.

 

When Steve was finally released to return home almost two weeks later, he arrived to find that their apartment had been outfitted with all of the baby things they could ever possibly need. There was a brief moment, as he stared at the sheer volume of  _ stuff,  _ where he couldn’t comprehend how it was possible to actually fit all of this stuff into their small home. 

 

At which point he realized that the living room was twice the size it normally was. And led into more rooms at the other end. He squinted at it and then realization dawned. “Did...was a wall taken out?”

 

“Yup. Stark,” was all Bucky said.

 

To be fair, that was really all the explanation necessary.

 

Bucky wheeled Steve to the guest bedroom that had been his room the last couple months and put him to bed. He smiled and patted Steve on the cheek. “Get some rest, Stevie. You’re gonna need it.”

 

Steve sighed then yawned, burrowing himself into his sheets. He really did need to sleep. There’s was something he needed to do though. He turned his face into the pillow and tried to remember even as sleep tried to drag him under. 

 

He...needed to find...something, didn’t he?

 

\----xxxx----

 

Steve woke up and immediately remembered what it was he had wanted to get. Though, from the way his stomach felt, it might be a little bit too late for that.

 

Unfortunately for Steve, he had always been a deep sleeper. A  _ really _ deep sleeper. 

 

So he didn’t wake up when Tony Stark entered his home. Or when Tony and Bucky chatted a normal conversational volume right above his sleeping body. Or when Bucky left the room and Tony shed his clothes as he climbed on the bed. Or when his pants were pulled down his knees and his legs were lifted up, granting access to his nearly virginally tight asshole. 

 

He didn’t wake up when Tony lubed himself up and finally,  _ happily, _ buried his cock in that deliciously tight hole. He couldn’t hear the litany of praise that spilled from Tony’s lips as the man rejoiced that Steve was just as perfect as the  _ last time _ Tony had knocked him up. 

 

He didn’t wake up for the first load that Tony dumped into him, thick and potent from not so much as  _ masturbating _ in the last two weeks. Nor did he wake up for the second load. Or the third. He didn’t wake up when Bucky reentered the room and took out his own cock, casually rubbing it around the inside of Steve’s mouth. He didn’t wake up when the breather was inserted into his nose.

 

He  _ did _ wake up when Bucky stuffed his cock down Steve’s throat.

 

Actually, no. That didn’t wake him up. Bucky fucked his throat with abandon, clutching the headboard for support as Steve’s head bounced against the pillow with the force of the thrusts. 

 

Surprisingly enough, it was the dizziness from that that woke him up. 

 

Steve blinked and stared up at Bucky with wide eyes. He patted Bucky’s thighs to get his attention. Bucky paused in his thrusting, cock buried balls deep, and stared down at Steve. It was a testament to how well he knew his best friend/cock toy that he didn’t even need the teen to speak to understand him.

 

“Oh. Didn’t I tell you? Tony agreed to help us pay to take care of the kids if he could be the one to get you pregnant this time.”

 

Steve eyes grew wider and he tried to shake his head. He really, really,  _ really _ didn’t want to get knocked up again!

 

Bucky just sighed softly. “Right. And how  _ exactly _ do you think we’re going to feed, dress and house  _ eleven _ kids on our paycheck when we don’t qualify for assistance?”

 

Steve’s eyes shifted away as he tried to think. To think of  _ something. _ But… the truth was...Bucky was right. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly at the thought.

 

“Steve.”

 

Steve opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend. 

 

“Be honest with yourself, okay? Even if you lost your job and wasn’t taking all that SI dick all day… even if I was willing to pull out every time I fucked your ass, which I’m not anymore...even if you never took the subway again...do you really think you’re not gonna end up knocked again within the month?

 

Do you have  _ any _ idea as to how many people have seen you knocked up and just  _ huge? _ They don’t talk to you, they have no idea just how  _ easy _ it is to get inside you but...the things I’ve heard them say? Talking about dragging you into an alley or a bathroom. Spiking our sodas when we go to restaurants. Hell, I heard a guy say that had to stop himself from offering you a ride in his cab because he knew if he did he was just going to lock you in until he got you somewhere quiet so he could rape you in the back seat. 

 

They’re not going to wear condoms, Steve. How would you stop any one of them from putting their kids in you? How would you stop  _ all _ of them? How can you be sure that whatever birth control you got, yes, I know about that, will be strong enough to keep someone as fertile as you empty? It was only a matter of time, Stevie. If you’re going spend all of my money because you can’t your legs closed, the least you can do is make let it be with someone that can at least help out.”

 

Steve eyes just grew wider with each sentence. And...he wanted to be scared. He wanted to be angry. He knew which cab driver Bucky was talking about. He knew the restaurant server, the proprietor that would look the other way as two teens were drugged in their favorite secluded seat, one left alone as the other was dragged into a back room to satisfy the urges of that server and anyone else who managed to stumble in. 

 

It was only now that he recognized the too long stares he so frequently got, the whispers that so often followed him. He had called them  _ judgements. _

 

But no. It was lust. It was  _ planning. _

 

Steve shivered, practically vibrating with it. He swallowed thickly around the cock still lodged in his throat, his ass clenching tightly down on the one buried in it. 

 

He was so stuck in his head that he didn’t realize that he was milking both of those cocks so perfectly. He didn’t notice their owners shuddering and moaning so happily with him, their knots swelling up in preparation to release their loads.

 

He did notice when those loads were finally released. Bucky was clutching Steve’s head by the ears, still shaking as he came. “You see,” he whispered breathily, “this is what I’m talking about, Stevie. How can any man...how can any  _ alpha _ keep from coming inside you? Fuck...you don’t...you don’t give us a  _ choice, _ baby. Once we’re inside you, we just have to, ugh-” Bucky closed his eyes tightly and doubled over, another surge of cum pulled out of him, all but orgasming all over again. “Can’t save you from this, Stevie. Such a goddamn fleshlight. Should’ve fucked a baby into you the day we met.”

 

Steve let his eyes flutter closed, his stomach wet with an orgasm he didn’t remember even having. He could feel his womb, already so stretched with Tony’s seed, millions if not billions of sperm no doubt assaulting his defenseless eggs.

 

There was a very brief moment where he thought that maybe after this set he’d have a hysterectomy or something before remembering that he’d need an alpha’s permission for that.

 

As Tony started to roll his hips, trying to work his knot out of that tight hole so that he could thrust properly again, Steve sighed inwardly. 

 

He had to run out of eggs sometime, right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chat me up on kik or tumblr with the same username Oversoul159


End file.
